1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks, and more specifically to a padlock that has a security function and a unique figuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locks generally include two types, i.e. a key controlled type, which needs a correct key to unlock it, and a combination controlled type, which needs a correct permutation of numbers or symbols to unlock it.
Usually, the conventional key or combination locks have ordinary or monotonic configurations, and no matter how many designs the manufactures do the overall configurations of the conventional key or combination locks always show an incongruous appearance because of the existence of a shackle of the lock.